king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pendulum
Pendulum is a British featherweight robot which competed in the [[King of Bots UK 2018|2018 King of Bots UK International Championships]]. Built by Andy Russell, it entered one of the Tag Team battles held during the final day of the competition, paired alongside Cobalt, which both robots won. Andy Russell also entered the main championship with his undercutter spinner Telekinesis. Design Pendulum is a four-wheel drive, black and silver robot, armored with single-piece aluminium billets around the wheels and equipped with a 3.2kg TOOLOX eggbeater spinner. The spinner rotates at 6,000rpm, and is capable of flipping and causing severe damage to its opponents. Robot History King of Bots UK 2018 Pendulum competed in one of three Tag Team battles held alongside the main 2018 UK International Championships, paired with the vertical crusher Cobalt. The duo faced three other pairings – Conker 3 and Forge Master, The Claw and Hedgebot, and Strix and Impact – with Cobalt starting the battle first. Pendulum reversed into position in its corner, and waited for some time before it was simultaneously nudged by Cobalt and Strix. Immediately, it spun its eggbeater up and drove around the side of Strix, only to end up driving up the white and black machine’s flipper. Reversing, Pendulum circled round and bumped into Forge Master, before slamming into the front of Hedgebot, rupturing the pneumatics system inside Thomas Walland’s machine. It darted across the arena and proceeded to attack Impact, only to get thrown upside down and be forced to self-right using its eggbeater. As Impact retreated to tag Conker 3, Pendulum reversed and threw Hedgebot upwards with a powerful slam, immobilizing Hedgebot in the process. Pendulum hit the side of Hedgebot again, before spinning and flipping Impact over against the wall. With Impact unable to self-right, Pendulum next attempted to line up an attack on Conker 3, but was thrown across the arena when the two robots’ eggbeaters made contact with each other. Landing on its wheels and with its eggbeater partially ripped off, Pendulum spun round in circles and backed into the wall as Cobalt re-joined the battle to take its place. Pendulum played very little part in the remainder of the battle; Forge Master briefly pushed Cobalt into Pendulum as the latter two robots duelled, but all three of the remaining robots would survive to a Judges’ decision. The decision ruled in favor of Cobalt and Pendulum, making them the winners of the Tag Team battle. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 Outside King of Bots First built in 2016, Pendulum achieved considerable success in its first year of combat, initially reaching the quarter-finals of that year’s FRA Featherweight International Championships. At Insomnia 58 later the same year, it also performed well, achieving three victories by the end of the event, including one where it threw Tormenta 3 out of the arena.http://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/threads/13260-pendulum-fw-beater Pendulum remains an active competitor at live events under Andy Russell’s ownership, often attending alongside Telekinesis. References Category:Featherweights Category:King of Bots UK Competitors Category:Robots from the United Kingdom Category:Robots from the West Midlands Category:Robots with eggbeater spinners Category:Robots which have never lost a battle Category:Tag Team Competitors